Survivor
by Dark Link1
Summary: This is a story about another survivor in silent hill, he finds himself trapped in Old Silent Hill, surrounded by starnge creatures, his only lead sends him to the Schcol, who is this man, and what role does he play. Rated PG13 for a little language and v


SUMMARY: This is a story about another survivor in silent hill, he finds himself trapped in Old   
Silent Hill, surrounded by starnge creatures, his only lead sends him to the Schcol, who is this   
man, and what role does he play. Rated PG13 for a little language  
  
Survivor  
  
The snow fell from the sky outside, a man stirred, standing up from the corner of the room, this   
was his kitchen, how did he get there.  
(Silent hill fans, this is the house which is next to the doghouse on Levian street)  
"How did i end up here, I don't remember anything" thought he man to himself.  
He looked out of the window, to see a pack of grusome skinless dogs roaming the streets.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE THEY" he screamed to himself.  
HE ran to his other room, and tried to open the door.  
"There's a sword in there", eh sadi to himself, that sould be a usefull weapon if i need to   
defend myslef against those things, plus theres my shotgun".  
He turned the doorknob to the next room,  
"It's locked", he said to himself in a sense of confusement.  
He walked to the kitchen and opened the padlock on the cupboard in the corner of the room, and  
picked up his sawn off shotgun, he knew he would have to do something.  
"Whats happened to the town"? he thought.  
He looked over to his notice board by the door, he saw a note, etched in blood, sprawled on   
the board.  
It read,  
"SCHOOL....GO TO SCHOOL....TO LEAVE....THE DARKNESS"  
He backed away from the note, confused, but yet he felt compelled to run to the school.  
He picked up his talismen, a golen pedant, witht he word, METATRON, scrawled around the edge, he  
put it on.  
It wasn't far tot he school if he ran, and he had his gun for protection, he grabbed the shotgun   
and the note along with a flashlight to guide his way throught he dark streets of Old Silent   
Hill.  
He stepped out of his house through the back door, sudenly he heard four sounds, like padlocks   
closing, when he tried to open the door again, it seemed as if the door had been locked.  
he stepped out of the door, and he heard sounds, like flapping and footsteps, he cocked his gun,   
and say a strange pteridactyl-like creature flying towards him, he unloaded a couple of shells   
in to it and it fell liflesly to the ground, emitting a small squeak. He could still hear   
footsteps, they were getting louder, lounder, behind, faster, he spun around and fired,   
unloading another shell in to a skinelss dog.  
He slowly walked towards the dog, it seemed as if it's skin had been crudley ripped off and it's   
body was covered in wierd, ritualistic markings.  
"What the hell, I haven't seen shit this wierd since, my ex wife, she was in to all this cult   
black magic stuff, whatever happened to you, Dahlia".  
He froze for a moment, and spoke to himself.  
"Wait, is this all an evil ritual of her's, no I can't think like that, I'll just get myslef   
killed.  
He ran through the streets of Old Silent Hill, onwards, towards the school, thinking to himself   
all the way.  
"Why am I going there, what am I going to find, what's there, answers, answers, what's going on,  
where did these monsters come from, where are the townspeaople, does, Dahlia play a part in this"  
For some reason, he felt the answers to his question lay in the school.  
Eventually he reached the school, at the doorway were two dogs, he cocked his gun, and fired   
twice, putting the dogs down for good, then he entered the school.  
The school was dark inside, suddenly out of nowhere, a small child-like zombie came from the   
shadows, groaning, wielding a 4 inch knife. It swung for his arm, catching his hand, he started   
to bleed. He kicked the zombie and it flew back in tot he wall, he kicked at it, over and over   
again, until it gave up the struggle and died.  
He grabbed the knife from its hand, and stabbed it in the face, to make sure it would never get   
up again.  
He proceded cautiously towards the next door and kicked it open, he shone his torch around,   
nothing there, he walked towards the reception counter, and found a notepad, with some cryptic   
clues to how to leave the school, they read,  
  
10:00  
  
  
"Alchemy Laboratory"  
  
Gold in an old man's palm.   
The future hidden in his fist.   
Exchange for sage's water.   
  
  
12:00  
  
"A place with songs and sound"  
  
  
A silver guidepost is   
untapped in lost tongues.  
Awakening at the ordained order.  
  
The third sent shivers down his spine, what did this speak of, some kind of monster?  
  
5:00  
  
  
"Darkness that brings the choking heat"  
  
  
Flames render the silence,  
awakening the hungry beast.  
Open time's door to beckon prey.  
  
He picked the notes up and shoved them in to this pocket, then he stopped, what if someone was to  
follow his trail, they would need to know, he walked over to the photo copier, it didn't work,   
but there was one more option.  
He broke open the copier and took out some sheets of paper, he used the dripping blood from his   
finger to write copies of the clues he had just found, a few minutes later, he left heading right  
down the cooridoor.  
What was that noise, a siren, sirens, he fell to his knees as the floor below him changed, to a   
rusted, brown, metal grid, the walls melted in to a brownish red, blood stained wall, this was  
awfull, these surroundings, what was this, it looked like hell.  
As he stood up, he saw that he was in a completley different place, he looked forward and pushed   
the door open.  
Another of the child zombies came running towards him, then another, and another, he cocked his   
gun and fired, then again, the gun was empty, he turned and ran, he turned in to the boys toilet,   
and hid inside one of the stalls.  
He pulled out his knife, then he realised, he was trapped inside there, there was no way out,   
then the zombies beat down the door.  
He swung his knife but missed, then the zombies stabbed at him with their own blades.  
He fell tot he floor, half a dozen other zombies came through the door, they picked him up and   
hung him on a rack on the wall, then walked away leaving him to die.  
  
An hour or so later, he heard a noise, someone was coming in to the room, it was his ex wife,   
Dahlia Gillespie, she spoke to him.  
"Fool, you did not come here to escape, the note i left in your house brought you here, i lured   
you here"  
"WHY"  
"Becasue the fathers of thw two spirits of our child will soon be dead, and i will have the  
full power of the darkness"  
"Leave Alessa alone, shes my daughter"  
"She is no longer yours, now she belongs to me and the dark one"  
She smirked to herslef,  
"I was shocked to find that you were using the Talasmen of Metatron, trying to save the girl   
were you, it's too late, soon another will come, the father of the other part of the girl will   
soon come, then the day of reckoning will be upon us, Alessa will soon become the mother of god".  
Dahilia pulled out a knife and stabbed the man through the chest, he screamed, then died,   
releasing his grip on his shotgun, it fell to the ground next to him, then Dahlia turned to the  
door and spoke to herself,  
"The father of Alessas' other side will soon come, his forecoming had been predicted by Gyromancy  
, soon the day of reckoning will be upon us".  
With that she stepped outside and headed for the church.   
  
NOW FOR THINGS THAT PEOPLE MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD  
  
The house where this story starts, next to the dog house, DOES have a katana behind the locked   
door, it is only accesible however by beating the game on HARD, and with a good+ ending.  
  
When he picks the talismen up and it has Metatron written on it, many people may be in the dark   
about what it was, well it will only make sense to people who have finished the game, just before  
the final boss, Dahlia says "I was shocked to find that the Talismen Of Metatron was being used".   
In hebrew folklaw, Metatron was an avenging angel sent to earth to defend the innocent, some   
people think this is what freed Alessa from her curse.  
  
Also, the ridles represent the keys and the boss, in the school, people who have played the   
school will understand that "Gold in an old man's palm, represents the talismen in the hand   
statue.  
Silver Guidepost, is the talismen above the piano, and the Hungry Beast is widejaw, the fabled  
creature from the fairytale in the school library, this is my first SH fan fic to tell me what   
u think.  
  
DARK LINK. 


End file.
